Providence
by JessamineStallone
Summary: Minerva/Hermione mother daughter relationship. Minerva and Hermione become a small family throughout this story.
1. A Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Providence

Chapter 1: A Feeling

Minerva sat on the edge of her seat, her eyes anxiously watching his every move. He had paced in pattern for some time now and as her disposition entailed, she was growing impatient.

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Her voice wavered slightly. "I know it's mad, but please, say something."

The headmaster popped a lemon drop in his mouth and sighed, "I agree it is mad, Minerva."

"But you'll permit it."

He looked slightly amused as he took post behind his desk, his eyes twinkling in their usual manner. "Do I truly have a choice? You will do what you want no matter my opinion, I'll venture."

"Oh, Albus." Minerva practically sighed.

"I admire you for it, committing completely to a cause is a noble trait. I suppose I'm only questioning how you became so invested in this _particular_ cause." An eyebrow raised over his half moon spectacles.

Minerva felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "I am- not entirely sure." She started slowly. "I was just going trough the book and there was her name and I had this feeling- I just knew I needed to find her. It's seems silly- even to me but- you should have seen the place, Albus. It's good I went."

Dumbledore regarded the woman for a moment. It was unlike her to have become so sentimental. He could see that she had set her mind to doing some good and was unwilling in many ways to stop her.

"You are not only a professor, you are my deputy headmistress." His voice was authoritative but not unkind. "Not to mention my dear friend and I can not imagine life without you, Minerva, so, very well."

Minerva looked at him disbelievingly, he had agreed to her request without the slightest argument. She had at least expected a little banter. "It's a commitment."

"I know that and you do too." He smiled. "Are going to talk yourself out of it now?"

"No. I just can not believe you're not going to put up anymore of a fight than this. It's rather unlike you."

"It's rather unlike you to feel the call of motherhood." He retorted. "Besides, I've grown too old and have always lacked the wit to rough with you."

Minerva chuckled.

"Well, go on, then. I'm very intrigued to meet this, Hermione Granger."

* * *

A/N: Hi! You may be a bit confused. So this is just the beginning, I plan for this to be a longer story if I get a good response. Please tell me if you want this to continue. Only my second fanfiction and I know it's not the best thing but it's what I've got so... thanks for reading.


	2. The Bear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: The Bear

Minerva shivered, pulling the muggle coat more tightly over her thin frame. The sky was dark, threatening rain and the biting October wind carried a rank odor. She choked slightly, bringing the collar up around her nose and pondering how, in her amigmus form, she had escaped the smell.

When the door opened suddenly, a young woman who stood in its frame smiled ruefully. "It's the water." She stepped aside to let an embarrassed Minerva in. "Charming, don't you think?"

Minerva attempted to smile. "It certainly seems to have history."

"That's one way to look at it." The young woman said dully. Minerva followed her gaze to a frosty window, out of which was a view of the grubby looking houses, all huddled under a flume of black smoke. "Yes?"

"Right-" Minerva cleared her throat. "I'm looking for a girl."

She sighed, lifting a large book from under the desk. "Between what ages?"

"Oh, no. I spoke to Mrs. Johnson on the- _telephone_, yesterday. About Hermione Granger."

The woman quirked an eyebrow but quickly moved on. "You're Ms. McGonagall, then?"

She nodded.

"Well, apparently you're very tricky to track down." She motioned for Minerva to follow through a dark hallway with peeling paint. "Mrs. Johnson was positively vexed after doing a background sweep. But it all checked out, I suppose, or else we may be handing Hermione over to a mass murder." She snorted at her ill joke, eyes landing on her completely unamused guest. "_Anyways._.."

They walked the length of the hall in silence.

"So what is the procedure- from this point?" Minerva asked, mounting a steep staircase.

"Er. What procedure?" The woman laughed whole heartedly. "You've really never been on this side of town, have you? Five years ago they'd have charged you for your very own little orphan. Now the prostitutes breed like rabbits, we've got so many here, they very well may pay you to take her off our hands."

"Certainly not!" The elder woman exclaimed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was only a joke, lady." The woman sneered.

They stopped in front of a splintering door. The woman pulled a large ring of keys out of her pocket and began to fumble with them until she found one to fit.

"Hermione!" She boomed.

A girl around five years old with curly brown hair scurried forward, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Get your things. Granny, here, is your ticket out."

The woman hurried out of the room with a disinterested air, leaving Minerva, who was feeling quite deserted and dumb, alone.

"Hello." The little girl said smartly. "Am I going to live with you now?"

Despite herself, Minerva chuckled, glad that the girl was not in need of time to warm up, and bent down to be on eye level with her new charge. "Yes, indeed you are. I'm very happy to have you."

Hermione nodded shortly and went to collect the little amount of things she had. Once she had packed them all in a small bag, she pulled an old teddy bear off the bed and held it up.

"This is Minerva." She said plainly.

The woman's eyebrows shot high up her forehead. "Minerva?" She took the thing disbelievingly. "That's a funny name coming from a little girl? How did you come up with that?"

Hermione shrugged her little shoulders. "I dreamed it." She slipped her hand into Minerva's palm, bringing a swell of something maternal in her heart. "She's missing an eye, do you think we can fix it?"

Minerva smiled, suddenly thinking she had actually made a very good decision. "Yes- yes I think we can."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I don't really know. The teddy bear thing is weird but it's late and fluffy time. Review if you like. There's been some interest so I'm going to keep going. Tell me what you like, don't like, want to me to write. Always open to suggestions. Thanks!


	3. She Needs Us

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: She Needs Us

Poppy looked the slumbering girl up and down skeptically and then turned on Minerva.

"I don't even know where to begin, actually."

Minerva rolled her eyes, shutting the door quietly behind them. "I know, it's unlike me to go out on a whim-"

"Rather."

"But, honestly, I can't explain it, Poppy." They sat down on the sofa in Minerva's small sitting room. "Did see the bear she was sleeping with?"

Poppy considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Guess what she named it. No, don't actually. You'll never get it."

"Well?"

"Minerva."

"Her bear is named Minerva?"

Minerva nodded.

"Huh." Poppy looked dumbfounded. The name was not popular in the muggle world at all. "Well, that's certainly a coincidence."

"You call it coincidence, I call it providential."

It was Poppy's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh for heavens sake, Minerva, don't be so sentimental. Have you thought this through at all? I mean, isn't it a bit strange?" She asked. "You get these jitters or whatever you call it, you go to the orphanage and then they just hand you a girl? To take home? Without any questions asked?"

"Merlin, Poppy, do you think she had rabies or something?"

The matron made an exasperated noise. "How can you be so tiresome? Of course not!" She scoffed. "It just it's all very strange."

"As you've said."

"Aren't there papers to be signed? You could very well be wanted for kidnapping right now."

Minerva bit her lip. "Right, about that. Would you look after her? Just while I pop to Ministry. I imagine it won't take long and you've already got Severus watching the wing."

Poppy spluttered on the tea she had recently summoned. "Minerva! You can't be serious!"

"Are you honestly telling me that _you,_ matron of Hogwarts, are incapable of watching a five year old for an hour?"

"Yes!" Poppy insisted, eyes wide. "She's a muggle born!"

Minerva shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I've explained a few things. But, she's very bright for her age and takes to strangers well."

"What a comforting thought." Poppy murmured.

"Why are you so against this?" Minerva asked, suddenly becoming very angry. "Dumbledore harassed me less and he's the bloody headmaster."

"Please, don't be angry." She spoke hastily. "I'm only worried for you. I wonder if you have truly considered the responsibility needed for something like this."

Minerva sighed. "Of course, Poppy."

"I worry you've lost your head over this girl, as well." The matron raised her eyebrows and watched her friend carefully.

"Perhaps I have."

She nodded. "It must be meant to be, then, because you would never lose your head otherwise."

Minerva smiled. They had been dear friends since their school years and Poppy truly understood her. She was very happy to have Poppy's opinion on the matter, despite her hot temper.

"I think sleeping beauty's rested enough, don't you? And I'd rather like to introduce her to her Godmother."

"Oh, lord."

The two women rose from their seats and ventured into the recently occupied bedroom. Poppy stood, ridged in the doorway while Minerva eased down onto the bed and gently shook the little girl awake.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up, darling."

Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes and not questioning the strange woman standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to have leave you with," she winked at Poppy, "Aunt Poppy here."

"What?" Hermione perked up, already clinging to Minerva's robes. "You're leaving?

"Only for a little while."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and leant her head on her chest. "Please come back."

Minerva closed her eyes, she could feel her heartbreaking in her chest. Hermione had never been able to rely on somebody or be sure that they loved her. "Of course. Of course I'm coming back, Hermione. You needn't worry about that ever again, alright?"

She nodded, a little unsurely. Minerva kissed her cheek. It was funny how she hadn't known Hermione twenty four hours and yet she loved her as if she had been there all along.

"Poor little soul." Poppy whispered as Minerva reached the doorway.

McGonagall grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "She needs me, don't you see? She need us."

"I know, Min. I know." She patted her hand. "Go, and hurry back."

Poppy did not move until she heard the sound of the floo. She hadn't realized how fast her heart was beating in her chest and all she could think about was making the little girl on the bed feel loved.

"You're Aunt Poppy?"

She took Minerva's vacated seat. "Looks like it. What do you think?"

Hermione shrugged. "I never had an aunt."

Poppy chuckled and Hermione knew she liked the woman already.

She held up her Teddy bear again and pointed out it's missing eye. "Can we fix it?"

"Well, we've got magic, don't we?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading. Please review! Oh and if you have time and are a McGonagall fan (which I'm assuming you are...) check out my new story "My Lock, His Key"! Thanks!_


End file.
